What's Wrong?
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Why is Hermione angry? and who at?....


Author's Note: So this is my first fic with a song. I have had this song stuck in my head, which is really okay. I love this song! But anywho- I thought it would be an interesting story. So enjoy! Oh, and don't worry, I am working on my next chapter of Haunting. I promise I will finish it!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Evanescence. And I am too poor to sue. So deal.

---

Harry and Ginny both noticed that something was wrong with Hermione. Ron was to wrapped up in attempting to catch his chocolate frog to notice that Hermione was well, ticked. The four of them where currently on their way back to Hogwarts after the summer holiday. As promised Hermione and Harry had spent the last two weeks with the Weasley's. Hermione had been herself until three days ago and wouldn't talk to anyone about why she was so angry.

Ginny and Harry could only guess as to what had happened. But they where stumped. Her and Ron hadn't had a row in a month and Hermione had been made head girl. So neither of them understood why she was upset.

Hermione, who was currently glaring at the wall, was not upset. She was **livid**. She couldn't believe she let him get to her like that. Hermione shook her head. _Focus. Focus. _Yes. That's what she needed to do. Focus on schoolwork and nobo- no_**thing** _else. She couldn't take it anymore, so without a word Hermione stood and walked out the door. Shutting it behind her she began to pace the corridor of the train.

---

Draco Malfoy was sitting with his cronies when a beautiful witch walked by. He automatically leaned his head out of the compartment to take a better look. She had long wavy brown hair and was wearing the latest muggle style. Hip huggers. Draco smiled and whistled at her. Draco however, was not prepared when she turned around.

"Mudblood?!?" Draco's eyes where literally out of their sockets. _Crap. _He had no idea it was Hermione. Or that she had changed her looks over the summer. All Draco knew is that she was now walking towards him. He quickly pulled his head back into the compartment.

Hermione entered the Slytherin's compartment and gave Draco the death glare. "What do you want, Malfoy." Draco was speechless, as Hermione looked ready to kill. But he quickly regained his composer.

"Yes, Be a doll and fetch me some cauldron cakes. Thanks." He ordered in his 'I am holier than thou' voice.

Hermione sneered and before Draco realized what was happening, he was on the floor. Hermione was standing over him with one of her four-inch stiletto heels on his chest. She then crouched down to his level. "You ever talk to me like that again and I will have no problem telling whatever hoe-bag you marry why she wont have kids." She continued to glare at him. "Got it?"

Draco gulped and looked at her shoes. There was something different about Hermione and well; he didn't want to cross the new Hermione. "Well?" Draco looked up at her as she strummed her fingernails on her arm. He was floored, literally. Draco could only nod his head. "Good." Hermione removed her foot but not before she used her legs to flip him so he was now on his back, with the wind knocked out of him. Hermione glared at the rest of the compartment before she exited.

---

Ron and Harry where ecstatic when they found out that Hermione had beat up Draco. The news of the incident had traveled fast and the Gryffindors couldn't help but gloat. Draco squeaked whenever Hermione came near him and hardly ever messed with Ron or Harry. Yes the last few weeks had been good.

Hermione how ever was still acting, odd. Even Ron had noticed. She was still the top student, but she had an attitude. She even scared the first years. Her style in clothing had changed too. She normally never wore anything that showed she had anything remotely like a figure, except at the Yule Ball. Now Hermione wore jeans and tops that showed her curves and well, the guys at Hogwarts where noticing.

Ginny was the most worried. Something had happened to Hermione, but she had no idea what it was. One of the last nights of the summer she had snuck out and ever since she had been, different. What had happened that night? So Ginny had done the only thing she could. She wrote George.

George had always been able to talk to Hermione, and get her to calm down. If George was ever needed it was now. Ginny had written him almost 2 days ago and still hadn't gotten a reply. Ginny looked up from her breakfast hoping that this morning she would hear from him.

Ginny noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hermione had entered the Great Hall. It was Saturday so muggle clothing was worn by most of the students. Hermione was no exception. She strolled in wearing dark jeans, a black top and a black scarf around her neck. A lot of her clothing was dark now. And it creeped Ginny out.

Ginny felt someone tug on her sleeve and turned to see what they where pointing at. Ginny looked up just as George flew in through the owl window and landed next to the Gryffindor table. "Where is she?" Ginny pointed toward Hermione who was still making her way to the table. George rushed to her.

"Mione!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as George came running to her. She folded her arms and gave him the death glare. All of her built up anger came bubbling up.

"What do you want." George came to a screeching halt in front of her. A little hurt by Hermione's tone of voice.

"Ginny says you've been upset." Hermione scoffed as George placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Hermione pushed George's hand away. "What's Wrong?.. You of all people are asking me what is wrong?! I have NOTHING to say to you."

George looked hurt. "Did I do something to you?…"

Hermione looked livid. "Yeah. You did. Now leave."

George didn't move so Hermione tried walking around him. He grabbed her arm. "What's Wrong?…." Hermione looked at him and then yanked her arm away. The entire Great Hall was now staring at them. Hermione looked at George and suddenly began to sing.

"**Don't cry to me. **

**If you loved me, you would be here with me. **

**You want me, come find me. **

**Make up your mind."**

Hermione turned and walked towards the head table. The candles flickering on and off as she walked. Dark music began to play as Hermione turned back toward George.

"**Should've let you fall, **

**Lose it all, **

**So maybe you can remember yourself. **

**Can't keep believing, **

**We're only deceiving ourselves, **

**And I'm sick of the lies, **

**And you're too late. **

**Don't cry to me. **

**If you loved me, you would be here with me. **

**You want me, come find me. **

**Make up your mind."**

Hermione stood on the table, eyes fixed on George.

"**Couldn't take the blame, **

**Sick with shame. **

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game. **

**Selfishly hated, **

**No wonder you're jaded, **

**You can't play the victim this time. **

**And you're too late." **

Hermione walked back towards George. Stopping only inches away from him.

"**So, don't cry to me. **

**If you loved me, you would be here with me. **

**You want me, come find me. **

**Make up your mind. **

**You never call me when you're sober, **

**You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over." **

Hermione lifted her head singing to the ceiling.

"**How could I have burned paradise. **

**How could I, you were never mine?"**

Hermione turned her attention back on George.

**So, don't cry to me. **

**If you loved me, you would be here with me. **

**Don't lie to me, just get your things. **

**I've made up your mind."**

The music faded and the entire school watched as Hermione stormed out of the hall, leaving George to slump to the floor.


End file.
